William-Julia Relationship
The William-Julia relationship, often referred to by fans as Jilliam '''and Willia, is the 'will they or won't they' relationship between the main characters William Murdoch and Julia Ogden. Hélène Joy, who portrays Julia, has referred to their nickname in interviews. A Love for the Ages: "There are many great love stories throughout history, and more in literature, film and television. The saga of William Murdoch and Julia Ogden may just rank up there with the longest, most frustrating, most beautiful, most tormented and most anticipated of all." – ''Investigating Murdoch Mysteries'' The Detective and the Doctor finally tie the knot and are husband and wife early in Season 8, becoming a mystery-solving modern married couple at the turn-of-20th century in Toronto, Canada – which is their current storyline in progress. They currently reside at Windsor House Hotel. Will the couple adopt again in Season 10? "This is something I can't share with you," actress Hélène Joy, told International Business Times India when asked about the possibility of the duo expanding their family. "I'd love to say there's a great secret however the writers haven't even shared it with us! That is usually what they do when they have really big secrets. I'm hoping for a nice juicy story line with another gorgeous child." When Keerthi Mohan of IBT asked Hélène Joy, "One question most Murdoch ('Jilliam) fans have is why the kissing scenes of Julia and William are always abruptly interrupted?" Joy replied, "We love to keep the audience wanting more. It's working is it not''?" Destined for one another from the start, here is Jilliam's star-crossed romance from the beginning of the [[Murdoch Mysteries|''Murdoch Mysteries]] (2008) through to the current season: Season 1 During Season 1 William and Julia are clearly interested in each other. In [[Still Waters|Still Waters]] they have their (mutually?) fantasized first kiss. Though their relationship steadily strengthens though Season 1, they do not begin courting until Season 2. File:Glass_ceiling_08.jpg|In "The Glass Ceiling" File:Let_loose_06.jpg|In "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Let_loose_07.jpg|In "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Prince_rebel_12.jpg|In "The Prince and the Rebel" Season 2 In Season 2 , they begin courting, and in ''[[The Green Muse|'The Green Muse']] their relationship heads to the next level as they engage in a steamy, late night makeout in the park, under the influence of absinthe, and perhaps they might have gone even further if Julia had not asked William a question. However, in the next episode [[Shades of Grey|'Shades of Grey']]','' the devout Catholic Murdoch learns that Julia accidentally became pregnant in university and had an abortion. A stunned and conflicted Murdoch ends his relationship with her in this episode, partly because her actions are against his religious views. During the rest of the season, Murdoch sees Enid Jones. Yet, both William and Julia have difficulty not remembering or fantasizing while working together in [[Convalescence|'Convalescence]], ''[[Murdoch.com|'Murdoch.com']], [[Let Us Ask the Maiden|'Let Us Ask the Maiden']], and [[Werewolves|'Werewolves']] ''though they remain broken up until the season finale [[Anything You Can Do...|Anything You Can Do...]] . Green Muse.jpg|The Green Muse GreenMuse kiss 3.PNG|The Green Muse ShadesofGrey kiss1.PNG|Shades of Grey Werewolf kiss3.PNG|Werewolves Season 3 Season 3 is a happier one for Julia and William, and they have lots of great moments during the season, such as when Murdoch returns from England in [[The Murdoch Identity|The Murdoch Identity]] and their kiss in [[Victor, Victorian|Victor, Victorian]]. Knowing William and Julia, things can't stay perfect forever and in the Season 3 finale 'The Tesla Effect, Julia decides to move to Buffalo, New York to work at a children's hospital. It is revealed that her abortion left her sterile, and William wants a family, and she can't give him the family he wants. The season finale gets sadder when Murdoch shows up to the train station with a ring in his hand, intending to propose, but by then Julia's train has already left. 301 Kiss 1.PNG|Murdoch Identity|link=The Murdoch Identity VictorVictorian Kiss1.PNG|Victor Victorian|link=Victor, Victorian Tesla Kiss 1.PNG|The Tesla Effect Kiss|link=The Tesla Effect Tesla 9.PNG|The Tesla Effect|link=The Tesla Effect Season 4 Season 4 is dark and dreary for William and Julia. Julia is not present for the first two episodes, but does appear when William travels to Buffalo in episode 3, [[Buffalo Shuffle|Buffalo Shuffle]]. He intends to propose to her again, but Julia shocks and saddens him when she announces she is engaged to Darcy Garland, who works at the children's hospital. Julia and Darcy decide to move back to Toronto. Throughout Season 4, William and Julia do have occasional fantasies, such as the one in the end of [[Bloodlust|Bloodlust]] and it is clear they are still very much in love, which only makes the situation sadder. In the season 4 finale, [[Murdoch in Wonderland|Murdoch in Wonderland]], Julia marries Darcy. William does not attend the wedding, though Julia does learn of the marriage proposal he intended to make. DwnStrsUpstr 21.PNG|Downstairs, Upstairs|link=Downstairs, Upstairs M. Murdoch 1.PNG|Monsieur Murdoch|link=Monsieur Murdoch Deadend Street 2.PNG|Dead End Street|link=Dead End Street Bloodlust 8.PNG|Bloodlust|link=Bloodlust Season 5 The relationship between William and Julia does not develop during Season 5 because Julia is married to Darcy, even though their marriage is not going well. Julia appears in six episodes in this season, one of them being [[Murdoch in Toyland|Murdoch in Toyland]] where William saves her from being buried alive by their (unknown at the time) nemesis James Gillies. Scattered through Season 5 are clues that Julia's marriage to Darcy is crumbling. That finally leads, in [[Twentieth Century Murdoch|Twentieth Century Murdoch,]] to Julia's suprise appearance at the New Year's Eve Policeman's Ball where she tells William that she has left Darcy. They share a passionate kiss, illuminated by fireworks in the sky as the century turns. Back-Left 6.JPG|Back and to the Left|link=Back and to the Left Toyland-22.JPG|Murdoch in Toyland|link=Murdoch in Toyland 20th Century 12.JPG|Twentieth Century Murdoch|link=Twentieth Century Murdoch 20th Century 17f.JPG|Twentieth Century Murdoch|link=Twentieth Century Murdoch Murdoch 469.gif Season 6 In the premiere episode of Season 6 , [[Murdoch Air|Murdoch Air]], Julia and William are once again a committed couple after two difficult years. At the end of the episode, Julia happily acknowldeges to William that "We can marry!" and they share an emotional kiss in his office. As Julia and William begin courting again, Julia continues to try to win her divorce from Darcy, who had initially agreed to that, but then, in [[The Ghost of Queen's Park|The Ghost of Queen's Park]] Darcy changes his mind after a night out with Julia where she makes it clear that she is no longer interested in him. Darcy rips up the divorce papers in Murdoch in Ladies Wear and says, "If I can't have you for a wife, neither can he." In [[Lovers in a Murderous Time|Lovers in a Murderous Time]] Darcy turns nasty, William is provoked, and punches him in public. But then, in [[Crime and Punishment|Crime and Punishment]], Darcy is suddenly found dead in his home. Unfortunately Julia was there, and immediately becomes suspected of shooting him, even though the killing was actually done by Murdoch's & Julia's nemesis James Gillies . In the last two episodes of Season 6, William and the rest of his Station 4 crew work frantically to save Julia from being hanged. Despite William admitting his love for Julia in court ("Yes, I love her"), she is forced (after her trial) to decline a dinner with William (for reasons to be revealed later) - and they walk away from each other. 601 Jilliam 1.JPG|Murdoch Air|link=Murdoch Air 601 Jilliam 3.JPG|"We can be married!"|link=Murdoch Air 608 Jilliam 3.JPG|Murdoch in Ladies Wear|link=Murdoch in Ladies Wear 608 Jilliam 4 sad.JPG|"Darcy is dead because of me...because of us."|link=The Murdoch Trap Season 7 Things are looking better for William and Julia in Season 7 as Julia finally is able to depart from her remaining connections with husband Darcy William and Julia kiss several times in the first part of the season, and even go to a club together in [[Murdoch in Ragtime|Murdoch in Ragtime]]. In that episode they kiss passionately three times, so it again seems like they have again become an active couple, particularly when William suddenly kisses her in a back alley. But then, due to the threats Julia has received from the (maybe) still alive James Gillies, she is forced to say No to a marriage proposal from Murdoch in [[The Murdoch Sting|The Murdoch Sting]]. In desperation, she leaves Murdoch—stunned—and runs into her house. The threat was that Gillies would kill her if she told Murdoch about the threatening letter or accepted his marriage proposal, so Murdoch is left heartbroken with no idea about what's going on. In [[Kung Fu Crabtree|Kung Fu Crabtree]], we learn that Leslie Garland (Darcy's younger brother) was the one who sent Julia that letter, posing as James Gillies, and that James Gillies is in fact already dead. That resolved, William and Julia are finally—and legally—allowed to marry. In the last episode of Season 7, [[The Death of Dr. Ogden|The Death of Dr. Ogden]], William and Julia finally propose to one another, and then tell everyone at Station House 4 that they are going to get married. Kiss Loch Ness.JPG|Loch Ness Murdoch|link=Loch Ness Murdoch Kiss Ragtime#3_7.10.JPG|Murdoch in Ragtime|link=Murdoch in Ragtime Kiss Opera.jpg|Unfinished Business|link=Unfinished Business Kiss Proposal.JPG|The Death of Dr. Ogden|link=The Death of Dr. Ogden Season 8 In the series' '''100th episode, [[Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!|''Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!]], William and Julia finally get married, becoming the mystery-solving modern married couple at the turn-of-the-20th century. Married ep804.jpg|Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!|link=Holy Matrimony, Murdoch! 804Wedding Kiss.JPG|Holy Matrimony, Murdoch! 805Honeymoon Kiss.JPG|Murdoch Takes Manhattan|link=Murdoch Takes Manhattan 812Bedroom Corset.JPG|The Devil Wears Whalebone|link=The Devil Wears Whalebone Season 9 At the top of Season 9, when Julia spots the difference in the evidence photos of Edna's apartment in [[Nolo Contendere|Nolo Contendere]], William says– he knew there was a reason why he married her but, all kidding aside, the truer reason why he married her is revealed at the end of [[24 Hours Til Doomsday|24 Hours Til Doomsday]] when Julia says to him, " [[William Murdoch|''William Henry Murdoch]], if you ever do something like that, ever again, you had better take me with you." At the top of Summer of '75, William is making something he is keeping a secret. After solving two cases, he surprises Julia with the model of their future house that he plans to build for her. At the end of Pipe Dreamzzz despite the darker side of opium, Julia admits, she enjoyed their little experiment. While William prefers not to alter his reality, because..."nothing could make my reality any better than it already is." 901 At Work.JPG|Jilliam At Work 901_Jilliam9.JPG|Jilliam at Home 905 Jilliam 2.JPG|...take me with you. 907 Dream House.JPG|The home William will build for Julia. 908 Science.JPG|Another experiment in the name of science...|link=Pipe Dreamzzz XmaS9_2.JPG|Sleigh-ride kiss|link=A Merry Murdoch Christmas XmaS9_4.JPG|Merry Murdoch|link=A Merry Murdoch Christmas Christmas15-1.png|Jilliam Christmas|link=A Merry Murdoch Christmas Has Baby Day really arrived for William and Julia? At the end of Raised On Robbery, they plan to adopt the baby boy (who took a shine to Julia, "How could he not," says William); his parents were killed in a bank robbery shoot out. Perhaps, the most impulsive decision William has made thus far. mm909 Jilliam Baby Roland.PNG|"What have we done?" mm909 Jilliam Baby Roland2.PNG|"Hopefully, the right thing."|link=Raised On Robbery Mm909 Jilliam Baby Roland3.PNG In The Big Chill, William and Julia are determined to live their lives as they otherwise would, "modern parents in a modern age." Solving the case at hand and keeping an eye on baby Roland is a big challenge for the clueless new parents. At the end of the case and the day, William tells Julia that he has been asked to join Captain Bernier's expedition but turned it down on account of being a father. Julia asks, "But if not for being a father, you would go? Leaving me here for four years?" William tells her he knows she would wait for him. "Oh...don't be so sure," ( Remember "where he goes I go" ). William surprises her with his invention of the "Gleeful Bouncer" (a.k.a. Jolly Jumper): one for the morgue, one for his office, and one for home—so they "will never miss a moment." mm910 12 Roland.PNG|Daddy's turn... mm910 18 Roland.PNG|In Station House No. 4 mm910 19 Roland jounal.PNG|At home 911 26.PNG|Dear lady, how did you do that? 911 Jilliam golf 1.PNG|This is fun! 911 Jilliam golf 2.PNG|I just...emptied my mind In the Wild Child, Miss James performs her first autopsy on Roland’s mother, Joanne Braxton (née Perly), whereupon the autopsy reveals that she could not have born a child and informs Dr. Ogden. William and Julia’s great joy turns to great sorrow when it is discovered that Roland has a living biological father. A broken-hearted William and Julia return Roland to his nature father because it is the right thing to do, no matter the enormous loss it is for them to bear. Both grieving and missing baby Roland, they dive into their work: while Julia goes to a psychiatry conference, William goes undercover in House Of Industry. Eventually, Roland's empty crib at the foot of their bed is replaced by William's model of their dream house. They share a cozy Sunday morning in bed planning for their home and family – but their future is stopped dead in its tracks when Julia is shot; both William and Julia fight for each others lives and their future in Cometh the Archer. 914 Wild Child ByeBaby1.PNG|Wild Child 914 Wild Child ByeBaby2.PNG|link=Wild Child 918 Archer Julia.PNG|Cometh the Archer|link=Cometh the Archer mm918 Jilliam.PNG Season 10